


The Way We Should Have Been

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire AU, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, soulbinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: After Failsafe, Wally realizes that though they 'died' together, him and Dick didn't go out the way they should have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerplexingParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexingParadox/gifts).



> What!?! Two stories in two days?!?!? Ridiculous!  
> This is a story that I've been meaning to do forever, and it sat half finished in my files for months until PerplexingParadox commented asking for it. So here it is! I hope you like it, and that other fic you requested is in the works too ;)  
> Dick is 13 and Wally is 15

     Black Canary’s voice was calm and even as she attempted to get through to the redheaded speedster who was doing his best to not really listen. An already empty bowl of popcorn sat next to his chair from where he was now sitting upside down, focusing on the blood rushing to his head rather than his den-mother/therapist’s words.

     “Wally, I think you’re in denial about what happened. You don’t want to admit it, but I know this is effecting you much more than you let on. What happened between you and Robin was traumatic, and now you need to find a way to incorporate these new feelings in your relationship with him. I understand that that simulation might not have been the best experience for you two.”

 

     Looking back on it, Wally realized that it was the worst thing he had ever experienced. He had been there, with Dick, until the very end. They had shared their last laughs together: at some stupid science joke he had made seconds before….before nothing. They had been there for each other, in their final moments. Yet, they weren’t together, not in the way Wally knew they could have been, should have been.

     He knows it was all fake. It hadn’t been real, just a training exercise gone too far. But in the end, he was grateful for that. This incident had given him the insight he needed. Now he knows how it should have ended. How he and Dick should have gone out. Together. Even more than they already had. They should have been together as mates, bonded, in body, mind, and soul.

     So Wally was going to make it right. He was going to fix this so that when that day inevitably came; he wasn’t so arrogant to assume that it wouldn’t, especially in their line of work, they would be as they were supposed to be.

     The speedster’s eye’s widened and he abruptly flipped himself over in his seat, righting himself and bidding Black Canary with a quick,

     “Thank’s for your help!” before he sped off down the halls of the cave, searching frantically in the lounge and gym before he found himself in front of Robin’s bedroom door.

     He knew what he needed to do. What he had to in order to get that feeling of crushing torment to leave his chest.

     Wally’s fingers paused as they hovered over the keypad next to his best friend’s door. He had never bothered to knock before, but it didn’t really seem right in this particular moment just to let himself in. Granted it was basically his room as well, but-

     His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open in front of him and Dick turning and walking back to sit on their bed.

     “You know I can always tell that it’s you. The bond and everything.”

     The redhead took a hesitant step inside, probably the most cautious he'd ever been stepping into his best friends room,

     “Actually, that’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

     Dick’s eyes widened as he felt an uncontrollable surge of panic wash over his mind. _This is it._ The brunette’s mind supplied of it’s own accord, _Wally is going to ask to end it. He doesn’t want to be my mate anymore. He decided he wanted to be with someone else._

     The acrobat let his face fall into an emotionless mask, one that he had always had in his artillery thanks to Bruce’s training.

     The redhead just stared at him for a moment, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he slowly made his way to the bed, sitting next to the younger teen and seeming to struggle to meet his eyes.

     “I want to, uh, well I want to….ugh what’s the word I’m looking for?” The ginger asked, hands gesturing in irritation. “I guess, ahh forget it. I want to drink your blood.” Dick just stared at the speedster for a few seconds, a dark eyebrow raised and a momentary rush of relief flooding his mind.

     “Uhh… okay? I mean all you had to do was ask, it’s not like you haven’t done it before. Are you hurt?” Dick was reaching to retrieve the small knife he kept by his bed for occasions such as this when Wally reached out to stop him, green eyes boring into the brunet’s.

     “No, I mean, I want to drink your blood….while you drink mine...at the same time.” Blue eyes widened as what the older teen said began to really sink in.

     “You mean…” Wally nodded,

     “Yeah, I want us to be together. Like really together.” In an instant Dick had launched himself from his place on the bed, wrapping his arms around his mate as tightly as he could. The older teen returned the embrace, holding the younger tightly.

      The acrobat pulled back slightly, scanning over the ginger’s freckled face, searching for any sign that he was kidding. That this wasn’t really happening.

      “Are you sure. I mean, this is permanent. There’s no going back after this, we’ll be together until we die, or at least one of us does.”

     “Yes I’m sure, that’s why I want this. I was in one of my sessions with Canary and, she made me realize something.” Dick could see the moisture gathering at the corners of his mate’s eyes, the tears threatening to escape down his cheeks. In all the years they had been together, Dick had only seen his best friend cry a handful of times, the older boy had never been quite as emotional as the brunet, hell, he had cried twice in the past week alone because of that failsafe mission.

     “She made me realize that even though we, I guess… died together, we weren’t…. together. Not the way we should have been at least. And that’s why I’ve been in denial, I’ve been rejecting the fact that we weren’t as close as we could have been in those last moments.” The redhead paused, never breaking eye contact as he brought a hand to his mate’s tanned cheek, stroking the skin softly with his thumb. “I want this Dick. More than anything. I want us to be together, that is if you want this too.” The brunet chuckled as tears welled up in his own eyes,

     “Of course I want this Wally, there’s nothing I could possibly want more than to be with you.” The redhead smiled and nodded, pulling the younger teen’s face in and connecting their lips in a fierce kiss.

     The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they broke apart, Wally quickly filling the silence,

     “So, uh, how do we do this?” Dick smiled and turned around, leaning back and grabbing the small knife from it’s place.

     “Well, it’s basically just like me drinking from you or you drinking from me, just, we do it at the same time. We can either drink from each other’s wrists or necks.”

     “Necks.” Was the speedster’s immediate reply. Dick nodded and scooted backwards, removing his shirt before getting comfortable, half laying down, half sitting up in the bed against the large pile of pillows. Wally followed him, throwing a leg over the acrobat’s hips and resting his weight on the younger teen’s lap.

     The brunet took a deep breath,

     “Okay, so just like usual I’ll make a cut on my neck and you drink, then I bite you. Simple as that. I don’t know how long it will take, but I figure we’ll know when it’s worked.” The blue eyed male raised the knife to the side of his neck,

     “Wait!” Dick stopped immediately and Wally gave his mate a small smile, “Can I do it?” The vampire returned the smile and handed the ginger the knife.

     The speedster brought the knife to the side of his best friend’s neck,

     “You ready?”

     “You bet.” Dick felt the cool metal press lightly against his skin, right at the juncture of his neck and left shoulder. The redhead applied a small amount of force and the younger teen hissed slightly as the blade broke tanned skin, blood welling and beginning to drip down his skin.

     “I love you Dick.” Wally whispered after he discarded the knife on the bedside table and leaned down, breath ghosting over Dick’s collarbone.

     “I love you too Wally.” And then lips were on his skin, sealing over the cut and a warm tongue was lapping up the blood. The second Dick felt the ginger suck, drawing the blood from his veins, the brunet brought his mouth to the side of his mate’s neck, fangs extending before sinking into the freckled skin.

     The connection wasn’t instantaneous. But it was strong, like two strings, that had been running parallel to each other forever suddenly twisting and wrapping around each other to become stronger.

     With every second that passed the two could feel the energy surging between them. Every drop of blood that touched their tongues was a new spark of love and emotion. They both moaned into the other’s skin, not in a sexual way, but because the raw energy and feelings were so consuming. There was nothing else in the world. It was only them.

     There was no Robin and Kid Flash. No Dick or Wally. Just two souls coming together as one. Two beings connecting and loving in the truest sense of the words.

     After what felt like forever but was really only seconds, the two pulled apart, only slightly. Just enough for them to lick the marks they had left on the other before they let their bodies go weak. Wally collapsed on top of Dick and the brunet relaxed into the bed, feeling the strangely steady heartbeat of the speedster on top of him.

     They stayed like that for a few moments, not saying anything. Just breathing, just being there, existing together until Wally moved, just enough to where he was laying on his side facing his soulmate. Dick turned as well, their eyes meeting as he brought a hand to the speedster’s face, pulling him in for a chaste yet passionate kiss.

     They were together now, completely. And there was nothing better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, seeing them and reading what you guys have to say about the series makes my day and inspires me to sleep less and write more, lol. But seriously, seeing those comments never fails to brighten up my whole day:)


End file.
